A series of very Luna events involving Skittles
by Bex-Duchess
Summary: Billy pulled Luna into Wal-Mart, the automatic doors sliding open for them. Luna stopped and looked at Billy confused. “You’re a wizard?” she asked amazed. “No...” he said uncertainly. “You must be you opened those doors without touching them...”


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skittles or Harry Potter...or Wal-Mart...or 7Eleven...or Snickers...or Hershey **

**This is a One shot, well it could be a story If you want but I just thought it would be funny, what if Luna Lovegood discovered Skittles? There is an actual plot line to this it's not just how obsessed Luna is over Skittles so give it a try. Its mostly dialogue but I think it's funny...2 OCs...just random names...review no flames plz! Srry if Luna seems a bit OOC...**

Luna Lovegood skipped along the road as if it was normal to be seen in a bright blue and pink robe on a Muggle street. She got many queer looks from the locals but she just smiled and waved at them. She was off on business, sent by Arthur Weasly, for some fieldwork on the daily lives of Muggles, but she failed to bring any Muggle clothes. A jogger passed by her and nearly ran into a pole because he failed to look ahead of him; he was too busy eyeing Luna. She had many dogs barking at her, but she just stopped to pet them and once said to a rather large owner of a hairless Chihuahua "I thought Pigmy Puffs were suppose to have excessive amounts of fluffy, is yours deformed?"

This got a scoff from this lady and she tromped off muttering to herself, "Well I never, what is a Pigmy Puff, what do they teach in schools these days, when I was a child we would have gotten a swift spanking if we ever spoke out of line like that!"

She walked further alone the road, stopping every so often to sniff the flowers or say hello to the man in his bathrobes gathering his morning paper. She was just waving goodbye to a man running back inside his apartment when something caught her eye, to her left was a little boy in a red hat, holding a peculiar red bag. He was staring at her, as he pulled out small circles from the bag and popped them in his mouth.

"You look funny lady!" he said quite crudely.

Luna didn't hear his comment she was eyeing the small red, green, yellow, orange, and purple circles coming from the bag. He looked at his bag, "If you want some lady, all you have to do is ask!"

Luna nodded her head, "What is it?" she asked turning a red one in her hand and studying it closely.

"It's a Skittle!" he said dumping the last few into his mouth. "And you are suppose to eat it not analyze it!"

She stared at it for a long time, the boy waiting anxiously if she would put it in her mouth. "Is it safe?" she finally asked, the boy heaved a great sigh.

"Of course it's safe!" he grabbed the Skittle from her, which took a lot of effort on his part because he only came up to her knees, "Open your mouth," Luna obliged reluctantly and the boy popped it in her mouth.

Luna waited for a while before actually biting into it, she rolled it around on her tongue and rubbed it across her teeth, then took a bite. Her eyes lit up as she said, "You got any more of these things?"

The boy laughed, "No lady, but you can get them down the street, you know, at Wal-Mart...Or 7eleven." he walked away laughing.

"I must find this _Wal-Mart_ he speaks of!" she said before dashing off.

***

"Accio Wal-Mart!" Yelled Luna standing in the middle of a traffic light, cars honked at her and one person even pulled out his camera phone.

When nothing happened, she tried again. Still nothing. Then one very annoyed driver stuck his head out the window and yelled, "HEY, PHYCO! WAL-MART IS DOWN THE STREET! JUST GO TO IT!" She walked up to his car.

"Do you have a spare broom I could borrow?" she asked innocently. He rolled his eyes and promised to drive her to Wal-Mart.

"What is your name?" Luna asked getting dangerously close to his face.

"Jim," he said moving away from her, she kept getting closer until he was driving with his face against the side window. "Look can you give me some space?" she backed off and entertained herself with the many gadgets of his car. She searched his glove box, under the seat, messed with the windows, and played with the seat belt, not to mention destroyed his GPS, and broke the part of the seat the reclines it.

"Would you sit still?" he asked her annoyance creeping into his voice. Luna sat up straight.

Then she noticed the radio, and it all went downhill from there.

"What does this do?" she asked turning the dial and the talk show he was listing to turned WAY up.

"What is this thing?" she turned the rearview mirror every way before he yelled at her to stop.

"How does this work?" she messed with the A.C, the dashboard, the windshield wipers, the cup holders, the radio, and his bobble head. Luna laughed as the head bounced.

"You Muggles are so funny!"

He skidded to a stop.

"What did you call me?" he asked obviously at the end of his rope.

"A Muggle...non-magic...you know..." she said confused.

"Get out."

"Hu-" she half said holding his wallet she found in the glove box.

"GET! OUT!" he unlocked the door and left Luna on the side of the road still holding the wallet. Opening it she found a hundred dollar bill and some change.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red hat. Turning to face him she said, "I never did get your name..."

"Billy..." he said staring at her, "Where did you get that..." Billy eyed the wallet.

"I found it in a man's hidden-knick-knack-holder in his electric-carriage." She explained looking at it with awe. "It's so strange, its paper...but green..."

"Your weird lady...it's called a glove box, a car, and money..." he explained.

"You have any more _Skittles_?" Luna asked desperately.

"I can take you to them...," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her in the direction of 7Eleven.

"Who are your parents?" she asked following along him carefully.

"I ran away," his voice had no tone to it.

Billy lead Luna to a very large building that towered over them, Luna greatly admired the great blue words that read WAL-MART. "Whoa..." she said in awe.

"Yeah I know," Billy agreed. "Come on, get your money out."

"My what?"

"The green thing with numbers on it..."

"OHHHHHH that..."

"I'm eight and I know more about this stuff than she does...," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING..."

Billy pulled Luna into Wal-Mart, the automatic doors sliding open for them. Luna stopped and looked at Billy confused.

"You're a wizard?" she asked amazed.

"No..." he said uncertainly.

"You must be you opened those doors without touching them..."

Billy rolled his eyes and decided to distract her. "Hey look, Skittles..." he pointed to the candy isle and Luna ran.

There were more than just Skittles...there was every single candy know to man...unfortunately not wizard...

Luna ran around the candy isle picking up every shiny packet she could find. Billy sat back and laughed, until she started to eat some...

"These are so good, you didn't say there was more than one..." she mumbled her mouth full of Snickers and Hershey chocolate bar.

"For good reason, you can't just eat them out of the store you have to buy them!" he said putting back her unopened packets. Luna nodded understanding him.

"Sorry, you Muggles do things so different that I just didn't think you paid..."

Billy didn't answer he just dragged Luna over to pay for the candy...

Luna handed over a Galleon. The clerk looked at it quizzically. Billy stood on his tiptoes and whispered in Luna's ear, "Remember the green thing with numbers on it?" She nodded happily, "Yeah give her that..."

She nodded and gave the clerk the whole wallet. She took it and looked at the ID, looked at Luna, then looked at the ID.

"Ma'am you do realize that this says you are 45 year old James Burtz?" she asked, "How did you get a hold of this object?"

"Well..." Luna started and told the clerk about her adventure with Jim.

The clerk called the police.

***

"I'm telling you she scammed me!" Jim yelled trying to convince the police that a strange girl took his wallet. He had been taken to the station for driving without a license.

"Yes I'm sure a girl dressed in a blue and pink robe did all those things..." the cop said sarcastically, "What was it she did again, oh yeah, called you a 'Muggle'?"

"Yes I'm telling the truth, she guilt tripped me into a ride, nearly destroyed my car, and ran off with my wallet!" he yelled, "I'm not kidding!"

"Look, we have more important things to worry about than a prankster like you coming around here to throw us all off. If I see someone who matches that description, I will believe you, but now I have a robbery to investigate." He pushed him out the door, "Oh, and next time, don't put your wallet in your glove box..." he walked out the door muttering something about an illegally obtained ID.

***

"Just wait back here for a while and don't go trying to escape." Luna and Billy were put into the broom closet until the police arrived. Luna obliged obediently. "Who are your parents little one or is she your guardian?"

Luna looked down at him for a second and smiled, he smiled uneasily back.

"Yeah, she's my guardian..." he lied.

Luna whispered in his ear, "I was told if you lie, evil leprechauns will come steal you away in the night..."

The clerk left the room. Thirty minutes later a cop entered the closet followed by the same girl. His jaw dropped as he realized that Jim wasn't lying. The clerk explained that she had an ID that didn't match her and how she claimed to have obtained it. The cop left the room without a word and proceeded to call the man who had wasted his time earlier.

The man got his wallet back, and Luna got off free because both Jim, the clerk, and Billy claimed that she wasn't sane. Billy's parents found him after this strange incident was the headline of every paper. The only thing was Luna never got her Skittles...


End file.
